Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Emily rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of pomegranates for $5.95 each and baskets of lemons for $8.28 each. Emily decided to buy a basket of pomegranates and a basket of lemons before heading home. How much did Emily need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Emily needs to pay, we need to add the price of the pomegranates and the price of the lemons. Price of pomegranates + price of lemons = total price. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Emily needs to pay $14.23.